


The Point of Commitment

by PsychicAbsol



Series: Points! [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/F, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Psychic Abilities, Sexist Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicAbsol/pseuds/PsychicAbsol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old acquaintance of Roxie’s opens up old wounds, as well as spontaneous opportunities…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Next ficlet in the ongoing “Point” series. Taking place a few years after “Point of Failure” and “Point of (no) Return”, though the exact time-line is still pending.

“Look, look, they got a skating rink! I got try that out, see if these old bones still can’t put on the fanciest pirouette you’ve ever seen!” The pause in-between words was short-lived. “And an eating contest…wiv’ hot dogs!” The chuckling at her side was loud and immature. “Gotta watch that, eh? Girls stuffing wieners down their throats, until they gag? If there’s a better way to spend an evening, I can ‘ardly imagine it!”

Sometimes, taking Roxie out to a festival- may it be Carnival, the annual Saffron summer festival, or, really, any other festival, felt like having to deal with a second child besides Lexie. An impudent child in its early thirties, but a child nevertheless. Thankfully, the more mature child was staying at a friend’s house overnight, so she really just had to deal with Roxie.

“Ohh…look what we’ve got there!”

“A stage. I see it, Roxie, you can stop pointing.” The stage was only a few meters away from the park’s pond, and still under construction, though close to being finished.

“S’pose they’ll mind a surprise act?”

“Don’t you dare.” It was too playful to be a true threat. Still, Roxie would watch her steps. Sneak behind the stage, maybe. See if she couldn’t snatch a few chords with the performers before the show.

“I can leave you alone for a moment? There’s still something I need to take care of.”

“Awrite.” By now, she knew this kind of voice. It was a voice that forbid any meddling, and clearly told her to mind her own business for the time being. Which wasn’t that hard, given the various activities the festival offered them. “If you need me, just head to where all the girls are tryin’a see how many times they’ve got to shove meat down their throats, before they get the salty, shameful prize at the end, eh?!” And she giggled again.

“Don’t get too drunk.” Food stands meant liquid edibles as well. And that meant alcoholic drinks. And that meant, worst case, for Sabrina to have to deal with an ass-drunk partner again.

The psychic watched the other girl leaving, before quickly disappearing behind the stage herself. She found exactly who she had been expecting to see here, and was no bit amused about it.

“I told you not to return.”

The blond man, bare-chested, sweating in the summer heat, who had been in the process of checking the power supply, bolted, before recovering quickly. “Nah, man, cannot. Cannot cancel a gig just because.”

Just as often, this was not a suitable answer for the psychic. She stood still and stiff, hands linked behind her back. “I told you not to return. You have caused enough trouble.”

The man, a member of Roxie’s ex-band called Danny, gulped. He wanted to retort as much, but their last meeting was still fresh on his mind. He would like to avoid being turned into an ice statue again, even if the temperatures were appropriate and it had only been for a few minutes. He hadn’t even known what he had done wrong, until the realization had tickled in that it might have something to do with his latest relationship. Which was totally okay and normal in his mind. He had told Roxie as much, but she had retorted by crashing her left fist into the right side of his face, hollering something about him being a total ass, motherfucker and probably a dozen different swear words of varying intensity. And when that hadn’t proved to be enough to provoke him to her satisfaction, she had kicked his legs out from under him, and proceeded to turn it into a full grown brawl.

She must have been clearly out of shape, since he had won with relative ease, by boxing her into the spine as many times as he could.

His victory had been short-lived, though, when the woman that now stood at odds with him again had appeared. She was pissed, that much he had gathered, even though her posture was as cold as ice. Again, he felt that whatever he got was extremely undeserved, even more in the case of being frozen against his will. He hadn’t even known this woman to be Roxie’s new girlfriend! And even if he had, was it even fair to send someone as powerful as a friggin psychic after poor old him, who had no tangible way of defending himself? He had gotten his ass kicked a second time soon afterwards, then, by Roxie herself, who had stood aside, hand covering her stomach as she laughed like a maniac at his misfortune.

A sigh. “You could have made it easy on yourself. Now I don’t have to pull my punches anymore.”

He half expected her to set him aflame now, but to his surprise, she paused with a thoughtful look. “Is she here as well?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Who’re talkin’ ‘bout?”

“You know who. Your girlfriend.”

“Oh, right, Billy…well, yeah, she’s somewhere here around.”

“Where?” He would have rolled his eyes if that simple gesture didn’t seem to be lethal around the psychic. How should he know? Fickle things, women were, you never knew where they went and why.

“I dunno, man, how should I know? I think she wanted to…what did she say…well, yeah, there’s some eating contest that she wanted to compete in.”

Her eyes cast to the ground, that answer finally seemed to satisfy the psychic. “I appreciate you answering me, but I’m afraid I’ll still have to see to it that the concert is cancelled.”

Seconds later, high-pitched screams were heard at the west side of the festival lot as Danny ran away from seemingly empty air.

Sabrina smirked to herself at a job well-done, before frowning again. With Billy present, and in direct vicinity of Roxie, there was not a moment left for her to rest.

Scene Change

Funnier than simply watching the eating contest had been, of course, cheering for the contestants. Although, in case of Roxie, cheering meant that she made as many inappropriate jokes as she could stuff their throats with, without getting kicked out by the judges. She congratulated herself on a job well done when one of the participants couldn’t keep it to himself anymore and gagged so harshly most of a half-chewed, spittle-covered hot dog fell out of his mouth and onto his boots. She nearly fell over with laughter when another contestant burped and shortly after that leaned against a tree, feeding the flowers with half-digested bread, sausages and ketchup.

Her laughter was stopped short, though, when the other participant, who had besmeared his own shoes, turned around and not only turned out to be a she, but also a she Roxie herself knew very well.

“Wot are you doing here, cunt?!” This was not the time for pleasantries. Not at all.

Billy snorted, spitting out snot right next to the former band member. “Giving a gig, why do you ask?”

“I was wondering why you dared to show your fucking face in town again, is all. Surely you weren’t drawn here just by another opportunity for you to shove as many penis-shaped objects into your mouth as you could manage!”

“And I told you that I have a gig in town, Roxie, the meat-dildos are just the icing on the cake.” Billy paused. “Listen, sorry gal that I did not call you before, but I had no idea where you were staying at, any more. After you left the band, none of the others had any idea anymore where your ass was hiding. Had I known, I would have contacted you before.”

Roxie frowned. “Danny didn’t tell ya?”

“He told me…a bit. Not much. Certainly not enough to figure out that you actually lived here.”

That did sound a bit fishy in Roxie’s mind, but given the state she and Sabrina had left Danny in, it might have been entirely possible for him to forget half of the things they had argued about.

He might have not heard her, with his ripped clothes and a concussion on top of that, but it had felt so good, beating him up…

She crossed her arms and leaned against a decorative installation. “So wotcha been up to, then, Billy? I heard Danny an’ you got togeva’?”

Billy chuckled, “You heard, eh?” She waved it aside. “One more cock to spend one less lonely night with. I guess Danny’s happy with it, and that’s okay. I’m not that attached.”

Roxie lowered her head. “Yeah, I s’pose that does make sense, after everything you’ve put us through.”

Billy sighed. “Oh, you’re still sour because I left the band so suddenly? Sorry, but that was, ah, a bit of a sudden action on your side. Sorry, couldn’t cope with that so easily. Scared me even, back then. I needed some me-time before I had come to terms with it.”

If her intention had been to give Roxie a guilty conscience, it almost worked. There were a thousand things on her mind now, a thousand questions she wanted to ask Billy again, and she didn’t even know where to start.

“Look, what happened back then was unfortunate, alright. That does not mean that all is over, or that this ‘we’ we had is over. There was just a longer break in-between. A half-time show, in which both of us had our own, separate fun. Does not mean that we have to be sour, or unforgiving.” Billy smirked, her dark eyes almost invisible in the slowly sinking sun and covered by several layers of thick make-up. “We could still start over again. We still have all time, right?” And she leaned forward, intentions not that masked all over her lips.

A thousand thoughts and memories spun through Roxie’s head. Of shy glances at the neighbor’s daughter, who danced across her front yard in spring, black hair flowing freely behind her. Of sweaty hands reaching for a friend that was actually so much more. Of blurted out, blurred words that were met with an unknown vigor. And above all of that, a deep flutter of the heart that had, in all the years gone by, certainly not died.

Scene Change

Only a few meters away, a food vendor watched the two women talking, and turned around to address his customer, who he knew by now as well as at least one of the musicians.

“Shouldn’t you interfere?” He asked, voice laced with slight dread, or worry, for himself, or anyone else present.

Sabrina continued to watch the scene, before slowly acknowledging the question. “No. I think she’s handling it just well herself.”

Scene Change

Roxie sighed, and pushed Billy away with a shake of her head.

“Naw, man, that ain’t how I roll anymore.” She opened her eyes and winked. “I am in steady ‘ands now. No more playing around in stranger’s sheets. Not even in yours, eh?”

Billy blinked, before backing away, disappointment and irritation visible in her eyes and posture as she pulled her arms close to her chest.

“What?”

“Told ya already, Billy: I’m taken. Got myself a ladyfriend. And I don’t ‘fink she’d be okay wiv that.”

Billy furrowed her brows, and spat out. “Eh, so that’s how you treat old friends? Show them the cold shoulder? Uncool, Roxie, absolutely.”

Roxie reeled away. “Wot, you forget how you treated me, already, bitch? Coz I ‘avent! Left me all alone now, didn’t you? No word, not even a message, nuffin! You might have as well disappeared off the face of the bloody earth, eh? And now you’re standing here, all cool-like, trying to make amends by puckerin’ up those lyin’ lips of yours as if none of that ever even ‘appened! That’s awful ballsy of you, arsehole!”

A snort. “And what did you expect? Me, calling you? Really, where you that desperate for another pussy? Not enough whores in town you can poke till they bleed out of their noses?”

“Please, bitch. Don’t kid yaself. You wouldn’t have wanted to run into me when I was turning the whorehouse upside-down. I’d have fucked some sad little gash like you half to death, and still had enough energy to take on six or seven more. I’ve ‘ad women in bed that could take more from me than you could ever hope to. You ain’t nobody special, dahlin’. Danny ‘imself is testament enough to that: If somebody who compensates for his _size_ , with _machismo_ as much as he obviously does, can still satisfy you, then there ain’t no bloody way you could ‘andle the likes of me, even if I wanted you. And I _don’t_. I’m over that. You’re still the same bitch I remember.”

“Oh, let’s forget for one moment whether or not you’ve actually seen more than one cock that’s not attached to a rubber doll, let alone if you’re being woman enough to even dare to judge what size makes a man a man, right, dyke? I see, right, you’re totally over me. Surely shows since you’re picking up a fight with me right now. Somebody’s sore about something. “

“Too bloody right, I am! You turned your back on me! Left me to rot! I followed you half around the world, and what did I get? Nuffin! Absolutely nuffin! What you did to me weren’t just harsh, Billy, it were fuckin unforgivable!”

The dark-haired woman put a hand to her hip. “Not for how you were creeping on me.”

“ _I_ was creepin’ on you? I was _creepin’_ on you? Fuck, Billy, we were friends! More’n that, we were best pals, friends forever! You were my fuckin’ soul mate, damn it all! What the fuck is creepy about that?”

“Oh, says you, eh? Never thought what might be on my mind, did you ever? You were being creepy, with all that stuff of suddenly wanting to be close, and that, gal. This is just not cutting it, Roxie. You can’t just confess your love to someone you’ve been friends with all your time.”

“You sure drove that lesson home, eh? But for fuck’s sake, Billy, I didn’t ask you to fucking marry me! I just told you how I really felt, and you left. Ran away. Didn’t even answer me!”

Billy snorted. “That’s because I couldn’t ever love you, you cunt.”

By now, their quarrel had drawn a small crowd.

“And I suppose that bit just now was all for show, eh?”

Billy shrugged. “Just wanted to see if you could actually be something as, you know, loyal…couldn’t believe that, you sneaky bitch. Had a new pussy to bit into every night, never content with what you had. So I doubt that you’d stop now, just because one random bitch managed to put the leashes a bit tighter around your toxic throat.” Billy winked. “And what did Danny tell me about that bastard kid of yours? Honestly?” She barked a laugh. “You have a kid? What happened? Did someone trip and actually fucked you in the arse, the only place where something good ever comes out of you? Or was your oh-so-loyal girlfriend so bored by your _fantastic_ midnight performances that she left your sleeping ass for a little fun out of home?” Billy snorted. “Either way, great waste of energy, water, carbon and shit. Another useless, worn mouth to stuff with powder and beer until it wastes away beneath a bridge. Can’t see any offspring of yours ending up anywhere else, cunt.”

With that last word, the fight was on. It wasn’t a real brawl, as Roxie didn’t actually aim to hit Billy. Given their position, there was a much better option for her to take.

Billy, on the other hand, was aiming straight for Roxie’s head. The ex-rocker sidestepped the dark-haired girl and then used her momentum against her, painfully twisting her ankles around as she shoved her sideways at the same time. Billy easily lost her balance, and crashed, side-first, into the pond, hitting duckweed and mudding her clothing as well.

Her shrieks turned into wild cursing. The crowd cheered, though for whom, that was not clear.

“Now watch me trash the fuck out of your gig, like how you tried to trash the fuck out of my life, you ‘ore!” With a bold jump, she swung herself up the stage. She noticed the decorative lamps positioned all over the podium, and laughed boisterously as she lifted one of them up and started swinging them around crashing stage setting, equipment and instruments alike.

Scene Change

“Shouldn’t you interfere now?”

The psychic leaned back against the food stand, smiling ghostly. “Why should I? She’s having fun, isn’t she?”

“…she’s trashing the stage.”

“So I said. She’s having fun.”

And all things considered, Billy deserved it, so she would give a damn about the invoice that was going to reach her sooner or later.

Scene Change

By the time she deemed her job done well enough and the bitter taste of revenge had been washed out of her bloodstream by fatigue, it had gotten very dark, and the festival lot was deserted. A few lonely street lamps illuminated the edges, but otherwise, the moon was the only source of light left.

Coughing, Roxie sat down in the grass next to the pond, wishing that the food vendor hadn’t closed yet. She felt so much like a good old hard drink.

“I cannot provide you with that. Root beer will have to do for the moment.”

Roxie chuckled. “Ever the psychic.”

Sabrina paused, shrugged and leaned against a billboard, one of the few survivors of Roxie’s temper tantrum. The rocker had done a very good job of impeding the concert, that much was true. “Can’t help what I am.” She paused. “You really did a good job. I think the cost of repair will reach the thousands. “

Roxie chuckled. “Not my style to leave somefing unfinished.” She paused, clicking bottles with Sabrina before swiftly breaking off the cap with a left over piece of scrap metal that may or may not have been a mic in a former life. “I blew a fuckin’ gasket when she mentioned Lexie. Dunno how that cunt even knew about her in the first place.”

“You told Danny about it. He may have referred it to Billy.”

Roxie didn’t answer. For the longest time, she just stared ahead at the calm pond, moon reflected on its surface.

She smirked, and placed the nearly empty bottle down next to her.

“You know what? Fuck it.”

“Hm?”

The ex-rocker didn’t get up. Instead, she kept sitting where she was, only having switched to a more kneeling position.

“I wanted to do this all fancy an’ romantic an’ stuff, and of course, I should have bought a fucking ring before, but…” She snorted with suppressed laughter. “I guess the thing wiv Billy just made my blood boil over. Maybe I’m still in the heat of the moment, an all that, dahling, but...”

“…oh.” It was hard to surprise a psychic. This wasn’t the first time Roxie had managed that.

“Ah, ya know….to hell wiv it: Wanna get married?”

The psychic chuckled. “Of course.”


End file.
